


Soft & Neat

by HDoDM (dantereznor)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Literally death is in these words, M/M, PEOPLE DIE HERE, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM
Summary: Everything must be soft and neat for them to be together.





	Soft & Neat

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back for this fic is dark and full of angst.

There was something not exactly right about this whole infatuation, this strange addiction to a man-boy who literally lived on the other side of the country, but the way his eyes always looked into the camera said something. There was some gleam, daring the watchers on the other side of the screen to perhaps come and find him. The first step to finding this dark haired pale man with those striking blue eyes was to first get him to notice that you existed, it wasn’t stalking more like harmlessly following every piece of social media that he had and engaging with them every single chance you got.

 

This was casual, just a bit of harmless chatting – not that you meant to ever go through with actually crossing the country to meet this strange fae man whose deep voice haunted you sometimes that you swore you could hear it at 3 a.m. when you were wide awake in your bed.

 

But things changed, you changed. You didn’t want this to just be words on the screen, you didn’t want this to just be brief video calls that always left you feeling more uneasy than when you went into the call. The months passed and a full year nearly expired when you took the train north, holding your bag tightly. You wanted everything to be perfect, having packed carefully three different times just to make sure nothing was forgotten.

 

You might have forgotten to mention to them you were coming, a little light stalking that you swore you were not doing took you right to their university. A few simple unassuming questions had you waiting for him inside of his dorm, the floor head assumed you were related or something, you didn’t ask. You were to focused on setting up the room, humming happily as you made sure it was all soft and neat. This was your first official meeting after all.

 

As the hour drew to when you knew he was usually online you waited by the door like a pet awaiting their master. When he came in you wished you had placed a mirror across from the door so you could see his face as he took in the changed room, the door swinging shut as you moved forward to put your arms around him. He sounded so surprised to see you finally there after nearly a year of planning, a year of talking, that he seemed to struggle with if he should hug you or cry.

 

By the end he was doing both as you sank to the bed with him, petting his cheek, watching his pupils dilate as he stared up, you had promised you would never leave him after all and he had promised the same thing. So as you kissed him so softly you whispered his name, telling him everything was going to be soft and neat when he woke up again. Everything in it’s proper place, and no one would every make things messy again.

 

* * *

 

“Tragedy has struck the University of York this week as one of the students was discovered in their dorm room in a scene not unlike what could be found in Shakespearean Tragedy. The neighboring residences in the student housing reported earlier in the week that a smell of something foul was coming through the vents; it was not until student Phillip Lester remained unseen for the week that the floor manger took to opening his room assuming that he had left campus and his refrigerator contained spoiled food. It was however to the horror of those entering the room that they were to discover the grisly crime scene of Lester and another boy laying upon his bed apparently both having died earlier in the week and now beginning to decay. Police were phoned by one of the floors residence while campus was security was also summoned, three more students were admitted to the hospital due to injuries from seeing the scene. Our hearts to the families.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you...  
> I will not apologize for this, as I never wanted to be apart of this fandom in the first place!!  
> *glares at friend responsible for this*


End file.
